Sweet as sugar, Cold as ice
by theprincess0619
Summary: Draco has a cousin, Rosalie. Rosalie is friends with Hermione Granger, his worst enemy. When Draco says something wrong, and so does Blaise, Ron, and Harry, what will the four girls do? What if they realize that they're in danger? Will they unite?
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione's POV**

"Bye, Mum! Bye, Dad!" I kiss my parent's cheeks and am startled to see my mum crying.

"Mum? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" I ask hesitantly, scared to know the answer.

"No, it's not that. It's just, well, look at you! You're off to your last year at Hogwarts, and you're head girl! Our little girl's growing up! This is everything we ever could've asked for, and more! You'll be up and leaving dear old mummy and daddy in no time!" Mum cries, hugging me. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Mum, don't say that. I'll never leave you. I promise." I smile, wiping away her tears. Oh god, I'm late! I run to the brick wall.

"Mum, Dad, I'll owl you! Promise!" I yell behind me as I walk through the wall into the platform. I put my luggage into the luggage area and board the train. But before that, I see a white-blonde head and sigh. With Malfoy, or rather, Malferret, around, this year's not going to be an easy one.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Oh, by the name of Merlin, could this get any more awkward? I groan inwardly and fidget. My mother suddenly hugs me. She puts her arms around me. I'm shocked, but still put my arms around her too. I haven't noticed how small she is. After a few seconds, she steps back and looks at me worriedly. My father puts an arm around her.

"Draco." I hear my father say gruffly, and I look up to meet his eyes. "We're... proud of you. He says uncertainly and quickly looks away. I feel tears and gulp them down. Malfoys don't cry.

"Thank you, father." Even to me, my voice sounds far away and distant. My father nods and glances at me again. He opens his mouth to say something, but my mother beats him to it.

"Draco, look after Rosalie. My little dragon..." She trails off. I nod. I want to hug her, hug my father, do something, but instead, I put on my cool facade, my signature smirk, and swagger over to the train.

On the way, I see Scarhead staring at me. I want to insult him, but instead I nod curtly at him and continue my path. He looks shocked, but doesn't say anything.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Me, Ron, and Ginny hug the Weasleys and say our goodbyes. I hug Mrs. Weasley, high-five George, and I'm about to turn around and high-five Fred, when I realize for the hundredth time, he's not here anymore. I put my hand down awkwardly, and wait for the others.

I look around and see lots of familiar faces, but see some new ones too. As I scan the crowd, I meet Malferret's eyes. I prepare myself for the usual insult, but it doesn't come. Instead, he nods at me and looks away. What? I shake my head and keep on looking. I see Zabini looking at Ginny, and put a protective arm around her. He looks at me, smirks, and looks away. Ginny looks at me and raises an eyebrow questioningly. I shrug and we head over to the train.

* * *

**Blaise's POV**

I hug my mum and little sister. She looks at me and sucks her thumb. I smile and ruffle her hair. She takes her thumb out and flashes me a stunning smile. She's already beautiful, and she's only 6 years old. She looks just like Mum.

I wave and head towards to the train, and on the way, I see the Weaslette. Scarhead looks at me and puts an arm around her. I smirk. I guess he thinks I'm checking her out. No worries, Scarhead. She's a Weasley.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

I hug mum and dad, kiss George on the cheek, and step back. I feel an empty space next to George, for Fred. I sigh. The mood of my family has been... down, since Fred... passed away.

I'm trying not to cry when Harry puts his arm around me. I raise an eyebrow at him and he shrugs. We head over to the train, but on the way, I see Parkinson. She doesn't look like a pug anymore, actually. She's kind of pretty. I take it back when she wrinkles her nose and glares at me. I glare at her, and look away.

* * *

**Pansy's POV**

I hug my parents and kiss daddy's cheek. I pick up my bags and walk to the luggage area.

I see the Weaslette, Scarhead, and the weasel king making their way to the train. I wrinkle my nose at them and glare at the Weaslette. She glares right back and looks away. I roll my eyes.

I look next to her. Scarhead has her arm around her, and the Weasel king walking beside them. Everyone clears a path for them, and they make their way onto the train.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

I walk alongside my best friend and my sister. Even though they broke up a few weeks ago, they're still the best of friends. Thankfully, though, it was a mutual breakup so I didn't have to beat Harry up.

As we're walking, I see a blonde girl walking towards the train. She's new to my eyes, and I watch her curiously. Sure, she's really pretty, stunningly beautiful, even, but she's not my type. I've kind of preferred brown or black haired women. I wave off the thought and board the train myself.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I'm fuming by the time I board the train. I swear, I'm going to kill Draco. He said he would help me, the bloody wanker. I turn around and I bump into someone. I think it's Draco, and I yell at him.

"Draco Malfoy, I swear I'll rip your bloody heart out and transfigure you into a pink tutu wearing ferret, so Merlin help me-" I get cut off as I realize this isn't Draco, far from it actually.

It's actually a pretty brunette, tall and lean with soft features that I've shocked into a look of confusion. I'm about to apologize when someone, I think a Hufflepuff, pushes me into her accidentally. I hit the ground with a loud thud, as does the brunette. I rub my aching shoulder, and she winces as she pats her head gingerly. I jump up, blushing, and help her up as well.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. Sorry about that." I grin and stick my hand out for a shake. She accepts, and smiles too.

"I'm Hermione. Nice to meet you! Oh, and it's ok. The whole shouting at me and then falling on me thing, I mean." She laughs.

Soon, we're chatting like old friends, when I notice Hermione's face has gone grim and her wand is out. I turn around and my cousin brother, along with Blaise and Pansy, are in identical positions. I take a deep breath, and scream this time;

"DRACO MALFOY, YOU BETTER HAVE A BLOODY EXPLANATION FOR WHERE YOU AND YOUR LITTLE POSSE WERE OR, MERLIN HELP ME, I'LL TURN YOU INTO A FRIGGIN' BLOOMING FERRET, LIKE I ALWAYS PROMISED I WOULD, BUT THIS TIME, I'LL ACTUALLY DO IT!" I breathe in. Whew! That was a mouthful. Wait, now that I think of it, why are their faces so grim?

As soon as I finish that thought, a new gang comes up behind Hermione, identical glares on their faces and their wands pointed at Draco. Wait, what the hell?

"Oy, Mudblood, . Fancy seeing you here. Of course, you being the know-it-all, I guess you would be." Draco speaks up first. I send a death glare his way, but he ignores me.

"Well, Malferret. Still with the same crew, I see. Of course, with your huge ego and the head size to match, who else would want to be around you?" Hermione retorts back as cool as a cucumber. I smile as Draco turns red with anger but quickly change it into a frown when Pansy shakes her head slightly, warning me.

"Oh, Weaslette. I didn't see you there. Go play with your own friends. The big kids are talking." Blaise spits out, glaring.

"Well, Zabini, if you would get your head out of your arse for just one second and look around, you would see I'm much better at hexing than you are, so kindly shut up." The pretty redhead glowers. I'm turning red to cover up my laughter.

"Weasel King, still wearing hand-me-downs?" Pansy snarls in the tall redhead's direction. "Of course, that's the only thing you could afford." She smirks.

"Parkinson, at least I can afford to cover up." The tall redhead gestures at her chest and Pansy looks like she's going to cry. Oh no he didn't!

"The-boy-who-just-wouldn't-die is back, mmm? Better cover up that little scar of yours before I rip it off for you!" I glare at Harry Potter, the one I recognize from the covers of magazines. Hermione looks hurt, but Draco is looking at me with pride.

"Oh, are you a Malfoy too? Good for you! You have the ego the size of a hippogriff, a brain the size of a pinhead, and a heart the size of a crumb." He shoots back. I blink my tears back, and Hermione glares at Potter. I thank her with my eyes, but she looks away, still hurt. A tear leaks out the corner of my eye, and Draco sees it. He looks absolutely _livid._

Just then, like they'd made a deal or something, they fire curses at each other. I fire mine a little too late. Thankfully, because the train jolts as it pulls away, our jinxes all miss their target. Unfortunately, they hit innocent spectators. A girl turns bright pink, and her friend starts dancing the irish jig. Her boyfriend turns into a ferret, and his friend gets pimples all over his face. On the opposite side, a boy sneezes uncontrollably. His friend jumps about, and his brother can't move at all. A first year looks horrified as she looks at her hands, which are shrinking. I sigh.

Me, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise push through one part of the crowd, and when I look back, Hermione, Potter, and the others are doing the same on the other side We find an empty compartment and sit down. Abruptly, Draco stands up.

"Head boy duties." He says gruffly, and walks out. I start talking to Pansy about makeup, and Blaise reads his book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione's POV**

I'm looking out the window to our compartment when Professor Mcgonagall knocks and slides the door open.

"Miss Granger, please report to the Head's compartment." She smiles at us, then leaves. I smile apologetically at Ginny and stand up to leave. Harry waves, and Ron smiles at me. I grin and walk out.

I arrive to the Head's compartment and slide the door open. No one is here yet, so I look around, and my breath stops. It's much more luxurious than I expected. There are white sofas and a mahogany table with cups of tea. I guess there are perks to being a Head. I smile and sit down. I open my book to a new page, and start reading.

I've been reading for a few minutes, when someone bursts through the door. I look up, and...

"FERRET?"

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Merlin, how bad can my luck get? I'm stuck with a mudblood as a partner. I groan out loud, and she glares at me.

"Why, malferret, are you okay? Although, if you died, I wouldn't mind." She says mockingly. I ignore her, and fire back.

"Well, mudblood, I don't need you to look after me. I already have many admirers." I smirk.

"You wish." She snorts and rolls her eyes. I swear, I hate her so much.

"Are you sure you haven't contaminated the compartment with your germs?" I ask sarcastically, and wipe the couch opposite from her with my sleeve and sit down.

"Malferret, I'm pretty sure ferrets have more germs than mudbloods."

The headmistress finds us with our wands pointed at each other's throats, and sighs.

"Really, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. You two need to get along! Especially seeing how you two will be sharing a dorm soon." She says sternly.

"WHAT?" We scream.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"I need to go to the washroom. " I say and excuse myself. As I pass by the Head's department, I hear yelling. I run through the door, only to find a shocked Draco and Hermione and a upset headmistress.

"What happened?" I ask immediately, looking at Hermione's face.

"Professor McGonagall says... she says we need to share a room!" Hermione shrieks. I go white.

"WHAT?" I bellow. Ron and Ginny come running in.

"What happened?" They both ask. Just then, the door opens again, and...

* * *

**Blaise's POV**

We're sitting in our compartment when we hear shouting that sounds a lot like the mudblood, Pothead, and Draco. We scramble up and run.

"What happened?" I ask, catching my breath as I run in. When I look up, I make a face. Merlin, we're all in the same room.

"Well, since you're all here, I guess I'll tell you now." The headmistress sighs. "Well..." she starts.

"WHAT?" Everyone turns pale, including me. You've got to be kidding.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

Merlin. She has got to be kidding. I see that everyone has the same thoughts, looking at the way they're gaping.

"Well, I'll best be going. All of you shall keep this to yourselves, understood?" The professor glares at us, and we gulp.

"Yes, ma'am." We all mutter.

* * *

**Pansy's POV**

She can't make me! She can't! I swear, I'll hold my breath till I turn blue! I'll run away! I'll- My thoughts get oh-so-annoyingly interrupted by the weasel king.

"Bloody... Merlin..." He mutters and shakes his head. "What does she mean?" He mumbles. I roll my eyes, exasperated.

"What the hell do you think she means? Do you even have a brain?" I spit out. He just glares.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

I swear, I hate the pug almost as much as I hate the ferret. I snort as I realize they make the perfect couple. The ferret and the pug.

I look out the window and call out to Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. "C'mon, guys. Let's go. We're almost there." They follow me out, but only after sending death glares at the Slytherins.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I want to apologize to Hermione about earlier, but she leaves without a second glance at me. I look away, hurt.

After I change into my robes, I walk out and follow my friends to our compartment and sit down again. We ride the rest of the way to Hogwarts in silence. When we arrive, I can't help but notice that our group and Hermione's group get the most looks. I'm guessing we're the most popular. It makes sense. We all look good, are rich, and are purebloods. And I suppose the other group are all pretty good looking and nice perhaps.

We ride the carriages to Hogwarts in silence once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione's POV**

We sit down at the great hall and wait for the Headmistress to announce the dreaded words. Ron keeps banging his head on the table, Harry fidgets, and Ginny bites her lip. I just sit there, looking. On the other side of the hall, the ferret and Zabini talk in whispers, Parkinson inspects her nails, and Rosalie plays with her hair.

The headmistress claps her hands. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. A few announcements," She pauses before continuing. "The returning eighth years will be scheduled along with the seventh years." She pauses, then continues.

"This year, for house unity, eight people will be living in the same dormitory." A huge groan follows, and the professor sighs. "Students, you need to get along! So now it doesn't matter what house you're in. You will be in the same living quarters. Now for the pairings." She looks at a list.

"For the first years, Crinlia Pidra from Slytherin, Jeremiah Tradsi from Gryffindor..." After all the other years are finished, she gets to the seventh and eighth years.

"The seventh and eighth years will be paired together. From Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. From Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Rosalie Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson."

I hit my table on the table over and over again, until I feel something warm and soft covering my forehead. I look up and smile. Ron has his hand on the table so I don't get a bruise. He smiles back.

"Merlin, get a room." Ferretface scowls as he and the other Slytherins walk towards us. Ron scowls at them. We stand up too, and walk out of the great hall.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I almost vomit as I see the mudblood and the weasel king smiling at each other. I make a snide remark and we walk to our dormitories. The painting in front of our door is of the first head boy and girl. They smile at us. "What do you want as a password?" the head girl, a Gryffindor, asks us.

"How about unity?" the mudblood suggessts. I gag.

"While we're at it, how about kittens and hugs?" I remark sarcastically, and roll my eyes.

"I like it." Rosalie smiles innocently at me. My eyes widen. Oh, no...

"Okay, then! The password is kittens and hugs!" The head girl nudges the head boy.

"Thomas!" The head boy, a Slytherin, glares at us and drawls, "Kittens and hugs it is." He smirks at me, and I scowl back. The portrait swings open, and we step in. I guess the interior is okay. The walls are white, with a black marble floor. In the middle is a strangely modern glass fireplace, and in front of it is a white furry rug, a huge glass table, and a black velvet sofa. There are glass bookshelves along one wall, and black doors on the other.

We walk over to the doors, and on the way, somehow end on an eightfold heap on the floor. Scarface's elbow is in my eye, and if someone's foot moves another inch, I may not be able to produce children. I groan. How bad can my luck get?

* * *

**Harry's POV**

My elbow is in ferret's eye, and Hermione's hand is on my mouth, making it hard to breathe. I untangle myself from the mess and help Ron up. Ron helps Hermione up, and I help Ginny up. Then, we look at the Slytherins and burst out laughing. Parkinson's foot is on Zabini's stomach, and it looks quite painful. The heel looks very pointy. Meanwhile, Zabini's legs are tangled with Malfoyette(?)'s arms, and Ferret's back is arched backwards in order to avoid a very awkward situation with his cousin.

We detangle the Slytherins and scowl at each other. Then, we storm off into our rooms. The boy's rooms are... pink? Oh, it's the girl's room. We switch rooms and I look around ours. Our room is in different shades of blue. There are four beds in the corners of the room, and on the ceiling is are designs of serpents and lions. There are four desks, also in different shades of blue, and a single light blue door on the right wall. I choose the baby blue bed, Ron chooses the plain blue bed, Ferret the sapphire bed, and Zabini the ultramarine bed. I open the light blue door, the guys right behind me, expecting to see a batroom. Instead, we find the girls in their underwear, changing.

* * *

**Blaise's POV**

I squish behind Pothead to get a better look at the bathroom. He opens the door, and my mouth drops open. The girls are in their underwear! The mudblood throws a pillow at us, and the others follow suit. We slam the door shut, and look at each other. I'm the first to speak.

"Weasley, your little sister is hot." I smirk as Potter tries to hold him back.

"I'm just kidding! She looks like an elephant with red hair!" I smirk again as he tries to lunge at me. It now takes both the efforts of Potter and Draco to hold him back. Funny, I thought Draco would die rather than touch the weasel king.

After Weasley calms down, we walk out the room.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

After I finish changing, I flop onto my bed and look at the room. It's pink, but different shades of it. My bed is hot pink, Hermione's is carnation pink, Malfoyette's is rose, and Parkinson's is salmon pink. There are desks next to each bed, and a bookshelf on the wall. The ceiling has designs of serpents and lions. After everyone is changed, Hermione comes over to my bed and Parkinson goes over to Malfoyette's.

"We're sorry about the incident on the train." Malfoyette speaks up first. She looks apologetic. Parkinson nods.

"It's okay." Me and 'Mione say at the same time.

"So, it's a truce?" Parkinson looks hopeful. I nod, and she smiles. But then she frowns.

"Do you think we should keep it a secret from the boys?" She asks worriedly. We all nod, then leave the room.

* * *

**Pansy's POV**

I follow Rosalie out of the room, and the boys are all sitting there. We all flush pink. Granger... no, Hermione is the first to speak.

"Accio book!" Nothing happens. We all stare. She blushes and tries again.

"Accio water!" Silence. Draco gets out his wand and tries.

"Wedisloin." He mutters pointing at the table. It doesn't change to black. We all take out our wands and start muttering random spells. We get panicked when nothing works. We all rush out, and into the great hall. What we forget, though, is we are in our pajamas.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

We run into the great hall, and everyone stares. We look down and groan. We are in our pajamas. I'm even wearing bunny slippers. 'Stupid.' I think.

"Professor, our wands don't work." Hermione speaks up, blushing.

"Oh, yes. Did I not tell you?" She smiles. "You need to learn how to survive without magic." She sits down and calmly drinks her pumpkin juice. Then, she dismisses all of the others. They leave, and we stand there gaping at each other.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

"Kittens and hugs." I mutter and we storm into our dorm. The girls flop onto one sofa, the guys on the other. I pout.

"Why can't we use magic?" I whine. Draco glares at me.

"Because we can't! What are you, stupid?" He spits out. My eyes fill up with tears and I flee the room. Hermione, Pansy, and Ginny all glare at him and follow me. The last thing I hear is Blaise's voice. "Drake, that was a bit harsh."


End file.
